At present, a waste material (such as a waste wood, fabric or plastic material) that cannot be recycled directly is generally processed by the following two methods:    (1) Landfill Method: Waste materials are buried in soils, such that the waste materials are decomposed by microorganisms in the soils; and    (2) Incineration Method: Waste materials are disposed and combusted in an incinerator, such that the waste materials are decomposed into ashes by high-temperature heat and then collected and processed, and the volume of the waste materials can be reduced greatly.
Since the landfill method requires a large landfill site for burying the waste materials, and some countries have small area and dense population and not much land reserved for burying the waste materials continuously. Furthermore, the landfill method creates an odor problem after the waste materials are buried in soils and gradually decayed or decomposed by microorganisms, and a liquid leachate containing microorganisms and germs is produced and permeated into the soil, which contaminates underground water sources and creates crises to our environmental hygiene and ecological condition, or even affects the health of residents nearby. In recent years, governments have started promoting a “zero landfill” policy as the awareness of the environmental protection rises, and adopted the incineration method as a major method for disposing waste materials.
According to related research data, the traditional incinerators presently used for carrying out the incineration method still have the following drawbacks:    (A) In an incineration process of the waste materials taken place in an incinerator, a large amount of dense smoke is produced, and the dense smoke is discharged to the outside directly through a chimney of the incinerator, such that dusts and impurities in the dense smoke are flew and drifted to surrounding areas of the incinerator, and the dusts and impurities spread all over the surrounding areas causes a poor air quality. People living in the surrounding areas inhaling the dusts and impurities for a long time will be harmed by respiratory diseases.    (B) In general, the dense smoke also includes a gas (such as carbon monoxide and hydrogen gas produced by an incomplete combustion of the waste materials) containing combustible energy in addition to the dusts and impurities. However, the incinerator usually does not come with a mechanism for filtering the dusts and impurities and recycling the gas containing the combustible energy, and thus the incinerator not just causes air pollutions only, but also fails to recycle and reuse the gas containing combustible energy or achieve the green environmental protection requirements for energy saving and carbon reduction.    (C) When the incinerator adopts the smoldering combustion method for processing the waste materials instead of combusting the waste materials completely by fire, then the high-temperature dense smoke produced by the smoldering combustion will move upward continuously, and the combustion-supporting air (introduced from the outside) in the incinerator cannot be distributed uniformly to every cross-section of the incineration, such that the waste materials in the incinerator can be combusted successfully at positions next to an ignition point and above the ignition point only, but the waste materials situated at other positions cannot be incinerated completely, and a poor combustion efficiency of the incinerator will result.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the present invention to design an innovative combustible energy recycling system and a method thereof to overcome the shortcomings of the traditional incinerators that cause an air pollution by the combusted waste materials, and enhance the combustion efficiency of the incinerator and recycle and reuse the gas containing combustible energy in the dense smoke when the incinerator adopts the smoldering combustion method for processing the waste materials.